Trapped
by dannyfentongoingghost
Summary: A dark brown wolf stood in Scott's place with glowing red eyes...Stiles was appalled. He stared after the dark brown wolf in complete shock as he disappeared into the forest. Shattered glass was everywhere in the room. Bloodied paw prints. NOTE: Derek, Void Stiles, and Issac are not present in this fanfic. (Scott full/evolved wolf Sciles}
1. Shift

_(the first paragraph is from Season 3, episode 13: Anchors when Scott begins to shift at school after class. I DO NOT in any way claim to own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in it. This is merely for fun)._

Scott fixated on the new student Kira talking to her dad, listening to their conversation. She looked up and stared back at Scott. As if she knew. He shifted his gaze towards the locker, uncomfortable. His eyes glowed.

Stiles looked back up at him.

"Whoa dude your eyes." Stiles gasped.

"What about them?"

"Dude what about them- they're starting to glow!"

"You mean right now?"

"Yes right now! Scott stop. Stop it!"

"I can't... I can't control it..." Scott rasped, covering his eyes with his hands.

Stiles looked around.

"Alright. Just keep your head down. Look down okay?"

He shuffled Scott into an empty neighboring classroom and shut the door. Scott immediately threw of his jacket. Sweating and panting heavily, walking towards the middle back of the classroom, distancing himself from Stiles.

"No get back. Get away from me!" Scott groaned, gripping the desks as support as he walked back.

"Scott it's okay,"

"I don't know what's going to happen," he looked up, his fangs gleaming in the light.

"Get back!"

Scott steadied himself against a desk for minute, then backed into the desks and stood up straight. He glanced at his hands and dug his claws into the palms of his hands as Stiles watched in horror. Scott grunted as something seeped to sweep across his gaze. Something unfamiliar. An unrecognizable feeling. For the first time that day, Scott was genuinely paralyzed with fear. He doubled over and crashed onto the ground on all fours.

"Scott!" Stiles stepped towards him but stopped as soon as Scott growled. His body convulsed on the floor. The shift overcoming his body. This time all out. His perception changed. His body distorted.

"Scott?" Stiles' voice cracked.

Scott's breathing quickened as he looked down at his former hands. Paws. He couldn't breath. He looked up at Scott for the first time with the complete transformation. A dark brown wolf stood in Scott's place with glowing red eyes. Stiles' mouth was ajar. Stunned. He saw Scott's glowing red eyes swimming with fear. He bolted towards the window and leaped, slicing through the blinds and glass. He landed clumsily on the sidewalk just outside. Someone yelled his name but he barely heard it. Scott kept going. He sprinted into the forest, leaving behind bloodied paw prints and Stiles.

Stiles was appalled. He stared after the dark brown wolf in complete shock as he disappeared into the forest. Shattered glass was everywhere in the room. Bloodied paw prints started in the middle of the room and danced in a path to the window and out.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing in here?!" Mr. Yukimura, exclaimed as he burst into the room. His eyes swept across the room in anger and froze on a jacket left on the ground.

"Shit," Stiles swore under his breath.

"What is Scott's jacket doing here?"

"I uh, well I was going to meet him here to study and give back his jacket. The jacket he lent to me," Stiles stuttered, then said more confidently, "He wasn't here,". _Well, at least that was partially true._ Stiles thought, _as the human side of Scott that the school knew hadn't stepped foot in the classroom_. Stiles reached down and picked up Scott's jacket and stepped towards the door.

Mr. Yukimura approached the paw prints, scrutinizing them.

"These are wolf prints," he said, aghast. "That's not possible..."

"*Double shit*," Stiles whispered, and fled the room. He needed to get to Allison and Lydia. _Now_.

He dashed down the hallway, turning corners. Panting. Looking frantically through the crowd.

"C'mon Lydia where are you," he panted.

He sprinted around the corner and crashed into someone.

"sorry," he muttered, too overwhelmed to even look at who he ran into.

"Stiles!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Oh," Stiles stopped, exasperated. "Thank God,"

"Stiles what's wrong?" Allison asked, concern in her voice.

"Ahh it's Scott," Stiles rested his hands against his knee caps, bent over, steadying his breath and looked up.

"What happened to him?" Allison asked softly, fear lit up in her eyes.

"Follow me!" Stiles called, running towards the classroom he had just come from, panting, "He's a wolf,"

"You mean he... now?"

"Yes. And not like before. It's out of control." He said as he stopped in front of the classroom. The police had just arrived. Allison covered her mouth as Lydia stepped forward, her eyes wide as she stared at the bloody paw prints leading out the window.

"He's..."

"Yes an _actual_ wolf," Stiles finished.

Allison winced when she saw the shattered glass.

"He jumped through the window?"

Stiles rubbed his neck and pointed at the first set of bloody paw prints which then led to the window, "After he shifted... he was afraid of himself... that's why he jumped out the window. He disappeared into the woods,".

Allison shook her head in shock.

"...how is any of this even possible?" She asked.

"It's incredibly rare for a werewolf to," Lydia commented, her eyebrow raised in surprise. "Especially for someone who was bitten,"

"Yeah well this is _true alpha_ Scott McCall we're talking about," Stiles sighed. Then shook his head. "Look. Whatever it is happening to Scott we need to be there for him. We need to find him,"

Allison and Lydia nodded.

"Let me call my dad-"

"I don't think you'll need to," Lydia responded as Sheriff Stilinski walked into the scene, talking to Officers.

"No no it can't be a wolf," he explained to them, "wolves haven't been in California for over 60 years..." he trailed off as he saw Stiles. Stiles rushed towards him, his right arm on him shaking his shoulder.

"Stiles. I need an explanation. What the hell is going on?"

"Dad! It's Scott! It's Scott," he whispered.

"Scott? But he's a-,"

"were- _wolf_ as in the actual _wolf_ this time," he exclaimed. "Look you have to tell them something else. They can't know it's a wolf! Cause then they're going to come after Scott and..."

The sheriff pressed his hand to his forehead, eyes closed with disbelief. "Are you sure about Scott?"

"Yes. I saw him with my own eyes,". He sighed and said, "alright. I'll see what I can do. Now, go find Scott,". Stiles nodded, and ran out the room with Lydia and Allison.

Note: Teen Wolf just finished filming their last and 100th episode today... :(


	2. Scotty?

Scott ran as far away as he could as fast as he could. It felt oddly surreal, yet natural. Almost normal. But then the fear of not turning back would jolt him out of his reverie with the same paralyzing fear. Stiles' shocked face was imprinted into his mind. He squeezed his eyes, trying to forget it. *Trying to forget about the monster he had become. *

A sharp pain in his front right paw jerked him out of his thoughts and threw him to the ground, latched onto him. He winced in pain. He turned his neck and found himself staring right at a coyote trap - one that belonged to Malia Tate's dad.

"*Dammit*!" He grimaced. He should've been watching where he was going! He ever so slightly moved his paw and the clamp tightened, digging deeper into his flesh. He shrieked in pain. Bones crunched.

Birds flew away from the trees surrounding him, startled. Suddenly he had an idea. He raised his snout as high into the air as he could. And howled.

Stiles, Allison, and Lydia walked into the woods behind Scott's house. They had searched the house but found him to no avail.

"Come on Scott," Stiles wished.

A howl erupted, shaking the three friends to their bones, connecting with them. They all exchanged glances, a relieved smile on their faces.

"Scott!" they exclaimed, running in the direction of the howl.

Scott kept howling. It felt like it had been ages. He didn't know how long he could keep this up. His entire body felt numb with pain. He couldn't even feel his front paw anymore. Fatigue was catching up with him, and he felt overwhelmed. His vision was going in and out.

He gave one last melancholy howl and drifted into unconscious.

Stiles led Lydia and Allison through the forest. "This way!"

He emerged into a shallow clearing.

"Hey I know this place... it's near Malia's den," he trailed off, looking around. One last final howl seemed to shatter through Stiles' heart, its sadness echoing throughout him. He was surprised to find himself blinking back tears, his throat tightening.

"Stiles over here!" Lydia exclaimed, pointing to a nearly camouflaged wolf near a tree stump.

"Scott!" He exclaimed. He sprinted towards the dark brown wolf splayed on the forest floor. *It looked dead*. Something they were all thinking but didn't want to say. Stiles was sweating now. He dropped to his knees in front of the wolf, fully recognizing him as the wolf he had seen Scott become earlier. Blood was matted on his fur in scattered pockets as well as small shards of glass. Allison gasped in shock as she saw Scott's right paw tangled in a metal trap. "Scott?" her voice was wavering.

Stiles felt a wave of nausea overcome him as he saw the mangled flesh wrapped in the trap. He immediately looked away, swallowing.

"Scott?" Stiles rested his hands on him, getting his mind off of Scott's badly injured arm.

Scott groaned faintly. His pulse was weak but it was there.

"Scott? Oh thank god," he breathed, on the verge of tears.

"Stiles?" Scott whimpered, his mind foggy. His eyes flickered open - no longer a red but a deep brown. He looked up at Stiles. *Why are you crying*?

"What? Look Scott we're going to get you out of here okay?" Stiles nodded at Lydia as she worked to disable the trap. Allison's eyes were watering. She smiled at Scott, and placed her hand on the side of his head.

"Stay with us okay? Scott?" she whispered, holding his left paw."Please,". Scott's eyes drifted, and he gave a slight nod of his head.

"He should've been able to get away from this..." Stiles trailed off, staring at the trap.

Lydia started to search for directions on the clamp when something caught her eye.

"Not this one, " she responded, revealing a powdery purple dust on her fingers.

"Wolfs bane," Stiles finished.

"Oh gosh Scott," Allison whispered, and turned to Lydia. "Can you dismantle the trap?"

Lydia hesitated, and examined the trap for directions. Once she found what she was looking for she began to do what it read. As she did so the metal teeth embedded themselves further into Scott's paw. The trap was clearly broken, as was Scott's paw. Shattering. Scott yelped in pain, attempting to pull his paw away.

"Stiles... it's stuck. We need help,"

"O-okay. I could call my dad. He knows someone that can-"

"Stiles no one else can find out about this. There's a wolf in California, Stiles! A were-*wolf*! Wolves don't live in California!" Lydia exclaimed. Stiles ruffled his hair with his hand, nervous.

"I could call my dad," Allison said quietly, trying to steady her voice. "I mean, I'm sure he's dealt with a trap like this before. Then he could drive us to Deaton,".

Stiles nodded, looking at Scott. "Okay. Let's do it,"

Argent grabbed a large duffle bag out of his SUV, then shut the door. He parked as close to Scott and his friends as he could get, which turned out to be roughly 100 feet away.

"Dad!" Allison shouted. He made his way over to her, lost in thought. *It's incredibly rare for a werewolf like Scott to fully shift like that*, he thought. *And so soon. *

"How long has he been here?" He asked Allison.

"We don't know. We've been here for almost an hour now,".

He acknowledged her reply, and bent down, examining the trap. He looked back at Scott's face.

"It's going to hurt,". He stated, his eyes locked with Scott's.

Scott was barely breathing now. He gave the slightest nod of his head, and shut his eyes. Argent inhaled deeply and placed his hands on the trap and pressed down on another lever. It was stuck. He pulled something out of his duffle bag and undid the hinges. The jaws unsnapped. Free. Scott shrieked in pain, eyes glowing bright red. The shriek tore through Stiles, Lydia, and Allison's hearts. Stiles swayed back, his heart pounding, his head aching. He felt as if *he* was the one in the trap. Argent grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Stiles replied shakily.

"Good. Can you open the trunk?"

"*Trunk*?" Stiles repeated, aghast.

"Stiles, Scott doesn't have any other options. Do you want him to die? Then help me,". Stiles flinched, then nodded. He rushed forward and thrust open the SUV's trunk.

"Allison, start the car back up," Argent tossed her the keys. "Lydia, hold his right arm steady and flat until he is in the trunk."

Argent bent down and carefully scooped Scott under his arms and lifted him, groaning under Scott's weight. Scott winced in pain as he was carried over to the trunk. Argent gently placed him inside and although Lydia had slowly placed his injured arm down on a padded cloth, Scott winced in pain. Lydia and Allison hopped into the back seat of the car as Argent lightly wrapped Scott's paw in cloth. Scott breathed heavily and clenched his teeth in attempt to stop himself from crying out in pain. Once he had finished Stiles climbed into the trunk and sat down next to Scott.

"Stiles-" Argent started.

"No I'm staying with Scott." Stiles flashed protectively. Argent looked at him with understanding, and nodded. He shut the trunk and hopped into the driver's seat.

Stiles stared down at Scott, his heart beating what seemed like a thousand times a minute with worry. "Hang in there Scotty," he murmured as he placed his hand on Scott's shoulder.


	3. Waking hour

Stiles had been pacing the animal clinic feverishly. For two hours. Everyone had left except for him and Deaton. When they had first gotten Scott to the clinic Deaton had to burn the wolfsbane out of him. Scott passed out as soon as it was over. Thankfully Stiles had looked away from it all otherwise he would've passed out too.

Yet somehow, after all of this, Stiles had managed to calm himself down enough to lay on the two chairs in the back room near Scott. His body fell into the cushions as his anxiety turned into exhaustion. He closed his eyes.

"Stiles, go home. You need to get some sleep. He's fine with me," Deaton shook Stiles awake who had been sleeping on the chair.

"Huh?" Stiles looked around in a haze then blinked his eyes awake. "Scott?"

He looked up to see Scott laid across the steel table. Bandages were wound around Scott's right paw, with blood seeping through it.

"He's fine. His paw was broken but its been set back in place and is starting to heal. Slowly."

"But why hasn't it yet? It should be healing a lot faster by now,"

Deaton hesitated. "Its different this time. Looking at the amount of pain he's been, he should've shifted back into a human by now. The fact that he hasn't is baffling to me,".

Stiles felt as if his heart had stopped beating. "What?" His face was ashen white. He felt dizzy, fear washing over him. He staggered back.

"Stiles," Deaton placed his hand on Stiles, steadying him. Stiles' face was down. He slowly lifted his head, his eyes locked with Deaton's, his slightly open from shock. "You should go home. Get some sleep," Deaton advised him.

Stiles nodded blankly, and headed towards the door. He jangled the keys to his jeep in his hand, hoping they would distract him from the world. From his world. *Scott*.

It wasn't until over a day later that Scott had begun to stir. Stiles had just gotten there thirty minutes ago from school. Deaton looked at Scott, his face close to him.

"Scott? How are you feeling?" Deaton's gentle voice echoed in his head.

Scott cleared his mind. He could still feel a sharp pang in his front paw. The pain was still a dull ache throughout the rest of his body. He yawned. He began to sit up. Everything was odd. Different. Heightened. Enlarged. It was going to take some getting used to.

"Scott! You're okay,".

"Stiles!" Scott yipped, wide awake. Deaton chuckled.

Scott looked down. The metal table. And paws. *What the hell?* He spring to his feet. He attempted to stand but collapsed back onto the table, his paw aching.

"Scott!"

"*Shit*," Scott grimaced.

"Careful," Deaton advised Scott, his hand on Scott's shoulder. "You want it to heal as quickly as possible,".

Scott nodded.

"Hey Scotty," Stiles smiled, approaching Scott. He ran his hand over Scott's head, Scott lifting his muzzle up, letting Stiles' hand slide down his head. Stiles grinned and leaned closer to Scott until his face was an inch away from Scott's nose.

"It really is you," Stiles commented, staring into Scott's dark brown eyes.

Scott licked Stiles' face. Stiles recoiled with surprise.

"Ew wolf slobber," Stiles wiped the dog slobber off his face. Deaton laughed, smiling at Scott. Scott seemed to smile back as he barked, "Ha!" at Stiles.

"I would say he's feeling better. Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah," Stiles agreed with Deaton.

"Are you hungry Scott?" Deaton asked, looking at the time. It read 6 PM.

*He hasn't had food in over a day and a half. * Deaton disappeared to another room as Scott sat up eagerly. Deaton returned with a chilled package wrapped in brown paper.

"Treat from Argent,". Deaton set it on the table and slowly unwrapped it. Scott's eyes glowed red. He tore at the raw meat instinctively, consuming it. Inhaling it.

"What the hell *is* that?" Stiles grimaced, his face green as if going to puke.

"Elk," Deaton responded.

"Does he know that he's eating it?" Stiles questioned.

"Not entirely,". Deaton replied. "It's instinct taking over,".

Stiles backed away, repulsed. "I'll come back tomorrow," he stammered, feeling light-headed at the sight of an elk leg, and how his best friend was *devouring* it.


	4. Gauze

The next day Stiles paid Scott another visit. He had more energy and had begun walking on his right paw again.

That night Stiles laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His mind wandering. *What were they doing to tell Scott's Mom if he couldn't turn back? She deserved a right to know. But His teachers? How would he be able to tell them? Where would he even start?* He just had to hope that Scott would be able to shift back soon.

Stiles thoughts fogged in his head until a jab against his window sliced through them. Stiles bolted upright. He looked out and saw a pair of glowing red eyes starting at him.

"Ahh!" He jumped out of bed. Scott. "Scott you can't do that to me!" He unlocked the window and the large brown wolf leaped inside and knocked him over with a loud thump! Stiles picked himself back up and locked the window again as the door to his room opened.

"What the hell is going on in here-" Sherriff Stilinski stopped in his tracks and started at the unknown animal.

"Stiles get back..."

"dad-"

"Stiles... listen to me. Get back..."

"Dad! Don't worry. It's Scott,".

Sherriff stopped dead in his tracks, his jaw gaping open and his eyes wide with disbelief.

"That's *Scott* ? He really is a..."

"- wolf."

"A *real* wolf... Does Melissa know he's here?"

"Uhh no not currently. Actually, she doesn't know about any of this,"

"*This*?"

"Yeah. You know, Scott being stuck as a wolf,".

"And when do you plan on telling her?"

"Well I uhhh..."

"Stiles she deserves a right to know," his father said firmly.

"Ahh right, I know," he rubbed the back of his neck, "And she will, first thing in the morning. Can I go to bed now?"

"Alright," he started to walk towards the door and looked back as Scott leaped onto Stiles' bed, the baseboard groaning under his weight.

"I don't think you'll be able to," his father smiled.

"Awwh Scott!" Stiles groaned.

"good night," Stilinski shut the door.

"Alright schooch over," Stiles yanked the covers from underneath Scott.

"Jeez you are huge, you know that?" Stiles sighed, exasperated.

Scott snuffed jokingly, resting his head on Stiles' pillow, breathing into his ear.

"Hey that's my pillow!" Stiles added sarcastically, "And can you get any closer to my ear?,"

Scott snorted happily.

"eww gross," Stiles wiped wolf snot off the side of his face. He looked up and saw that Scott was frozen on the bed, his head up, his ears flicking to and fro. Eyes glowing.

"Scott?" Stiles stopped and sat up in his bed. "What is it?"

Vibrating.

"Oh it's my phone," Stiles crawled out of bed and picked it up off the floor. He looked back at Scott and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"What? Yeah Scott... he's here with me...yeah...okay alright... thanks Deaton. Bye,".

Scott stared.

"Oh yeah it was Deaton and," Stiles cut off, gesturing to Scott. "You don't really need me to repeat that do you? You heard it? Okay. Well that makes things easier,". He finished, setting the phone on his nightstand and crawling back into bed.

He adjusted the sheets as Scott readjusted himself into a tightly curled ball, and stared at the wall in a stoic trance.

"Scott you okay?"

Scott's eyes flickered back over the Stiles as he let out a long sigh.

"Come on Scott. Go to sleep...". Something about that sentence felt off. Suddenly it clicked.

"Wolves are nocturnal...". Stiles trailed off, understanding. Scott let out an exasperated sigh, as if to say, *yeah, they are*. But something inside of Scott seemed to snap as he happily yipped, "But I don't have to be!"

"Keep it down!" Stiles hushed, then added, "What did you just say?"

Scott dismissed Stiles' question and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fall asleep.

Stiles understood.

"You're seriously going to try that? Scott, I don't think it works like that," he chuckled. Scott continued to force his eyes shut. "Alright, tell me how well *that* goes in the morning," Stiles smirked sarcastically as he rolled onto his side, closing his eyes.

Stiles' alarm for school echoed in his head as he snoozed it with a groan. He groggily rolled onto his back, his bed oddly empty.

"Scott?" Fear jolted him awake as he sat up right in his bed and began tearing off the covers. He immediately looked at the window - it was shut, left untouched. As was his bedroom door. Stiles climbed out of bed. He heard the shower water running.

"Scott? You in there?" He asked as he walked quietly over to his bathroom door. The door was ajar.

Stiles lightly pushed the bathroom door open. "Scott I'm coming in-" he saw the wrappings of a gauze in the sink, covered in blood.

"Oh God," Stiles whispered, stumbling backwards. He shook his head and forced himself to keep going. The shower stopped running. He closed his eyes, his face to the side, as if preparing itself to look away at the sound of anything.

"Stiles?"

Stiles' eyes flashed wide open. In front of him stood Scott McCall, his hair dripping wet. A towel was wrapped tightly around his waste, draping down to his knees.

"Scott!" Stiles cried out. His arms spread wide. Scott hugged him in a large embrace, smiling.

"Thank God, oh thank God," Stiles rasped, his throat tight, and on the verge of tears. Their hug dissolved as Stiles wiped a tear from his eye.

"Hey, I'm okay," Scott smiled, his eyes watering. "You still got me. Remember?"

Stiles nodded. "You still got me too, Scotty,". Stiles returned the smile.

"So do you have any clothes I could borrow? I didn't exactly bring my clothes with me," Scott pointed out, a small smile on his face.

"Guess not," Stiles agreed and laughed, handing him jeans and a t shirt.

"Thanks," Scott quickly closed the bathroom door and dressed himself as Stiles threw on new clothes to wear in his room. Scott opened the door just as Stiles pulled a t shirt over his head. Stiles' t shift seemed to fit Scott perfectly, as did his jeans. He looked almost completely normal, as if he had been human the whole time. Except his face told something different.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Stiles asked, noticing the dark lines beneath Scott's dark brown eyes.

"No, not really,". He paused. "Is it really that obvious?"

"You'll be okay pulling off the *all-nighter look * for a day."

"Alright," Scott shrugged. Stiles cocked his head. "What triggered the shift?"

"I don't know. It was shortly after I actually fell asleep... I woke up and felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach. I rushed to the bathroom and flipped the shower on with my nose. The warm water put me into shock I guess, and turned me back. Shortly after you walked in,". Scott explained. Stiles nodded, acknowledging what Scott had said. Stiles noticed Scott was starting to shiver.

"The warm water made you shift?"

"Yeah. It made me human,"

"So then wouldn't cold water make you shift into a wolf?" Stiles questioned.

Scott thought about it, his eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah I think so,".

"But it wouldn't just be cold water. It would be anything cold..."

Scott's eyes widened. "*Shit*! Stiles, hand me a hoodie! I'm shivering!"

Stiles threw him a hoodie and Scott one handedly put it on with Stiles' help.

"Better," Scott breathed a sigh of relief. "That could've been close," Stiles said, grabbing his backpack.

"Yeah," Scott agreed as he headed into the bathroom and threw out his gauze.

"Can we stop by Deaton's?" Scott asked, lifting his right arm in the air from behind his back, revealing a blackened, bruised hand with lumps of bruised, bleeding flesh. Stiles gagged with revulsion, looking away with disgust and concern.

"Scott it doesn't look so good," he choked out, looking back at Scott as soon as the hand was covered up with a towel, out of sight.

"Its healing," Scott said, truth in his voice. "Anyway, he can patch me back up and I can text my mom meet us at the clinic so she can give me my backpack a doctor's note,".

"Alright," Stiles replied, still not over the sight of Scott's hand.

"So you better take some awesome notes today because I won't be writing anything," Scott smiled, getting Stiles' mind off of the grotesque hand.

"What? My notes are awesome *everyday*," Stiles whipped back, smiling as he walked down the stairs.

Sheriff was getting ready to head out.

"Stiles? I'm heading out. How's-" Sheriff paused, staring Stiles and the boy behind him. "Scott," he finished.

"Human," Stiles answered, gesturing to Scott.

Scott stepped forward, apologetic.

"Sheriff... I'm so sorry for the mess I caused at the school the other day,".

Sheriff smiled softly and patted Scott on the back. "It's not your fault. I took care of it,".

"Thank you so much. I owe you,".

Sheriff nodded, and walked out the door.

"Did you text your mom?" Stiles asked.

"What? Oh yeah! Just did." Scott replied, quickly typing on his phone.

"Okay. Let's go,".


	5. Keys?

Chapter FIVE

"Did I really eat Elk?"

"Yep,"

"*Raw*?"

"Ah not this again," Stiles sighed lightly, shaking his head as he pulled into the back lot of the clinic.

"Alright let's go," Stiles said, parking the jeep. Scott was still appalled, muttering to himself, "*Elk*?"

"Scott," Deaton nodded, a slight smile on his lips. "Good to see you as a human. I knew you could do it,".

"Yeah. It's good to be me," Scott breathed, hugging Deaton.

Scott's mother smiled as he made his way over to her, hugging her as well. She ruffled his hair with her hand.

"Mom," Scott said, embarrassed.

"It's just good to know you're okay," she smiled.

Scott nodded, and said, "Speaking of okay," as he unwrapped the towel he had temporarily placed on his hand. Deaton stepped forward and wrapped a new gauze around his hand. "It's healing nicely,".

"That's a relief," Scott responded. As soon as Deaton finished Scott's mom gave him his backpack along with a doctor's note.

"Thanks," Scott smiled graciously as he slid his backpack on.

"Scott," Deaton beckoned him to come closer, and whispered in his ear, "How did you change back?"

Scott explained to him quietly, and added, "The cold triggers the shift,". Deaton nodded.

"It must be your body's natural response to stay warm." he paused. "You have to do your best to stay warm, Scott," Deaton stared him right in the eyes, a note of concern hidden in his voice.

Scott nodded. "I will,". He gestured to Stiles. "We'll stop by after school,".

Scott was fine when he and Stiles met up with Allison and Lydia before school. But as the day progressed he found himself getting colder. But he kept his voice shut.* I am not going home*.

Stiles noticed him shivering in history class, regardless of Scott saying a word.

"Scott, you're shaking..." Stiles whispered, sitting in the desk behind him.

"I'm fine-" but as soon as the words slipped out of his lips he felt as if someone had nailed in him in the stomach, and he reeled forward, nearly hitting his head on the desk. His hand flew in the air as he quickly spat out, "May I use the bathroom?" and sprinted out of the classroom without waiting for a response.

"I'm... going to make sure he's okay," Stiles stumbled, grabbing his back pack and dashing out of the room.

Scott collapsed against the lockers in the Locker room, his hand clenched into a fist. *Dammit*! He pounded his left fist against the locker, inhaling deeply, half sobbing.

Stiles slowly walked into the locker room, dropping his backpack onto the floor. Scott was fighting the shift with every ounce of strength he had.

Stiles held out his hand out as he carefully approached Scott. "Scott. You have to listen to me. You have to let go,"

Scott twisted his head to look at Stiles, his eyes red with confusion and his face plastered in pain. "What?" He muttered through gritted teeth.

"Scott. Trust me on this one. Let go,".

Scott shook his head with disbelief but allowed himself to succumb to the inevitable. The shift. It rippled across his body, overtaking him. As soon as he had stopped fighting it, it became far less painful. And quicker.

A large brown wolf breathed in deeply, and exhaled as he turned away from the lockers to face Stiles.

"Better?"

Scott snorted at Stiles, as if to say, *yeah. Totally. *

"Okay but you're not going to go jump out a window right?"

Scott glared at him.

"I had to ask!" Stiles retorted, throwing his hands out into exaggerated gestures as he said so. He sighed then said, "Alright. So. How are we going to make you human?"

Scott pointed his snout towards the showers against the wall.

"Warm water. Got it,".

Stiles twisted the shower handle as Scott ran over and stood directly beneath the nozzle.

As soon as the warm water hit Scott's fur he bolted behind the lockers.

"Scott? What's wrong-". Voices echoed just outside the Locker room.

"oh *shit*," Stiles swore, realizing why Scott had run. He quickly flicked the shower off and sprinted after Scott. Scott was panting and pacing the floor, looking for an exit. He saw the lacrosse coach's office door slightly ajar and slipped inside, hiding beneath the desk.

Just as Stiles shut the office door sophomore guys from a gym class walked into the locker room, followed by the guy's lacrosse coach, who had been in charge of the class.

"Stilinski!" Coach Finstock boomed as the sophomore guys went to their gym lockers.

"Y-yes Coach?" Stiles answered, glancing around the room.

"What are you doing here? And why do you reek of wet dog?" He asked, approaching Stiles.

"Well I uh..."

Coach raised his eyebrows.

"Get to class!"

"Okay..." Stiles trailed off, staring at the office door. Coach turned around, about to enter his office.

"Wait! Coach! You, uh, can't go in there,"

"What the hell are you talking about Stilinski?"

The sophomore boys began to clear out of the locker room.

"There's a... wild animal in there," Stiles replied, avoiding eye contact.

"A *wild* animal? I think the only wild animal here is *you*. Now step aside,". He brushed past Stiles and opened the door.

Coach looked around and shook his head. "Stilinski, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you. There's nothing in here,".

Coach turned to face Stiles who stood in the front of the office. "Except you and your horrific wet dog stench,".

"oh thank God,". Stiles breathed. Another thought gripped him, his heart fluttering in his chest. *Thank God Scott was able to find someplace to hide!*

"Now. Stilinski! Get to class!"

"Yes coach!" Stiles responded as he pretended to leave the Locker room but rather ducked behind the lockers. To his relief, Coach had only gone inside his office to pick up his clipboard and shut the door. But then he pulled out his keys and *locked* the door.

Without thinking, Stiles ran out from behind the lockers exclaiming, "What are you doing?"

"What the hell is wrong with you Stilinski?! Go! Get out of here!" He boomed, waving his hands at him as he exited the locker room. A flabbergasted Stiles remained. No one in there but him. And Scott.


	6. We have to get you warm, okay?

_"You don't stop being a soldier because you got wounded in a battle,"_

 _-Dean Winchester, Supernatural_

* * *

"Scott!". Stiles leaped towards the office door.

He wiggled the doorknob but it remained locked.

"Dammit! Scotty? Can you hear me?!" He pounded his fists on the door, pressing his mouth up against the door.

A thump echoed from inside the office, as Stiles froze. "Scott? Are you okay?"

A muffled whimper followed.

"Scott?" Stiles asked, holding his breath.

Silence.

Suddenly, he remembered. He began feeling around in his pockets until he found what he was looking for. A paper clip.

"Oh Coach this is too easy," Stiles grinned, bending the paper clip and inserting it into the push button lock. Click! He flung the door open. Scott was laying on the floor, licking his healing right paw. Something must have fallen on it as the wound had reopened and was bleeding, the gauze slightly damp with blood on the side.

"Scott..." Stiles crouched down next to him, eyes glued to his paw. Scott hesitated and gently laid his head on his paw. Hiding it. Trying not to look vulnerable. Weak.

"Scotty," Stiles beckoned towards the almost completely hidden paw. "Please,"

Scott looked up at him, making eye contact with him for the first time in the office. Scott nodded and picked his head up to reveal his paw.

Stiles swallowed hard as his throat burned with repulsion at the sight of Scott bleeding. He forced himself not to flinch as he slowly peeled back the gauze, which revealed a From what it looked like it was only bleeding. Nothing seemed to have been dislocated or further injured. *Phew*. Stiles breathed a sigh of relief as he re-wrapped the gauze around Scott's paw.

"Alright Scott," Stiles said as he exhaled loudly. "It's okay... We have to get you warm okay? Can you walk?"

Scott nodded as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Alright," Stiles ducked out of the office, looking around. Scott hid just behind him, his body pressed into Stiles' side. Silence. They were the only ones. They ran to the shower as Stiles flicked it on once more.

Stiles turned his back towards Scott as he mumbled, "Okay let me just get a towel-"

He turned to face Scott. Completely naked.

"Oh my God," Stiles flinched, throwing the towel at Scott. "That was quick! Maybe a little warning next time?!"

"Sorry," Scott muttered gruffly, covering himself with the towel.

His eyes widened. "Stiles I don't have clothes!"

Stiles reached into his backpack. "Relax! I got you covered." Stiles said as he pulled extra clothes out of his bag.

"Thanks," Scott responded as he faced the other direction, quickly throwing on a hoodie and jeans. A small shudder ripples throughout his body as he slipped the hoodie over his head as he moved to face Stiles.

"Scott? Oh God please don't tell me it's *happening* again?!"

"No. Absolutely not. I won't let it," Scott replied as he gritted his teeth.

"That doesn't exactly sound comforting," Stiles shook his head as they grabbed their backpacks and exited the locker room.

"Yeah, well it's the best answer I've got,".

* * *

once again, sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy lately, but don't worry I haven't given up on this!

Chapter 7 is a lot longer, I promise!


	7. Last Class

Scott and Stiles walked quickly into the library. Study hall.

They stood at the front, searching. As soon as they found who they were looking for they rushed to the table and sat down, filling the four person table. Lydia rolled her eyes as Allison chuckled at their entrance. Her face cleared of all happy emotion as soon as soon as the guys sat down at their table.

"Scott. Stiles. Are you both alright?" Allison whispered, her face distraught.

"We ran into a bit of a *hairy* situation but we're okay now-" Stiles smirked as Scott jabbed him in the ribs as he said "*hairy*".

Allison laughed. "We're glad that you two are okay,".

Lydia smiled, flipping through her notes. She looked up as she store pages out of her notebook, "But your history notes aren't. Here," she handed Stiles the notes. "I made an extra copy,".

"What about Scott?"

"Oh. Those are for Scott too, seeing as you two share *everything* together. Even your clothes," she smiles, pointing at Scott wearing Stiles' clothes.

Scott flushed red. Stiles opened his mouth to protest.

"Okay that's because it was an emergen-"

"Stilinski! This is a *study* hall in a *library*. Not lunch in the cafeteria. Find something *quiet* to do,". The librarian shushed him.

Stiles bit his lip, his brow furrowed, and pulled out a notebook.

* * *

"All right. Last class Scotty. Do you think you can make it through?" Stiles asked as he stared at Scott, concern plastered over his face.

Scott nodded as he sat down in a desk next to Stiles. An urge to flee buzzed throughout his head - an urge to run, to *breathe* the crisp air outside the school.

His teacher droned on the entirety of the class. Scott tapped his fingers restlessly on his desk as Stiles looked at him from the corner of his eye. Scott's eyes glazed over as he stared at the clock. The hands seemed to tick slowly towards three o'clock. He sighed and scribbled down some last minute notes as the bell bellowed through the hallway, causing Scott to flinch. He threw his notebook into his bag as his eyes darted over to Stiles.

Stiles nodded and they grabbed their backpacks and rushed out of the classroom towards their lockers. Scott hurriedly shoved his notebooks in his locker and slamming it with a loud CLANK! and briskly exited the school with Stiles keeping pace. They made their way to Stiles' jeep and Scott stopped just short of the passenger door. He turned to face Stiles.

"You made it through the day," Stiles started, staring into Scott's eyes, trying to find any trace of an oncoming shift.

"Not yet," Scott grimaced, turning around to face Stiles'a jeep, his left hand balled up into a fist.

"Scott? You mean-"

"Yes," he said through gritted fangs.

"Aaaah," Stiles stuttered, acting quickly. He yanked open the back door and pushed Scott inside, quickly shutting the door. Stiles hopped in the driver's seat and leaned over, peering into the back seat.

"Hang in there," Stiles said, turning around to start the ignition. Scott's body spasmed on the seats, his eyes glowing bright red. The shift rippled throughout his body, bending bones as he cried out in a strangled yelp and fell onto the car floor.

"Scott?" Stiles peered back. A large brown figure lifted itself up, shaking its fur, its ears flicking.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked as he drove out of the school parking lot. His question with greeted with a snort as a large figure forced its way up into the passenger seat.

"Wha- Scott! People could see you!"

"Awwwphhh," Scott whined in response as he nosed the AC vents, adjusting them to face him. They blew him right in the face, separating his fur at the touch. Stiles flashed a faint smile straight ahead and sighed lightly, as he turned onto an alternate route as a result; a small back road through the woods. He flicked the window down, sucking Scott's head out the out the window.

"Is that better?" He laughed. Scott didn't respond; he was too busy inhaling all the scents that lingered throughout the forest.

Stiles glanced back at Scott and smiled as he turned into the parking lot.


	8. Complications

CHAPTER EIGHT

- _I want to apologize in advance for my long absence! Life has been crazy these past few months, but I've finally found time to post a chapter today! I'm sorry I left you all hanging like that. Don't worry, I will finish this story, even if I only post one chapter once a month! I also plan on adding/fixing some of the details in my story, or perhaps making a newer, revised, better plot version of this? Will try to better what I can in these next few chapters tho._

 _Anyway, I hope you all enjoy~_

As soon as Scott and Stiles arrived at the clinic Deaton filled up a large, silver basin full of steaming hot water - the same basin that just a few weeks earlier held the key to saving Melissa, Sheriff, and Argent.

"Alright Scott. Whenever you're ready," Deaton nodded towards the basin. Scott approached the basin cautiously and sniffed it. After hesitating only once he jumped in, accidentally splashing Stiles in the process.

"Agghk!" Stiles exclaimed in surprise at the burning touch of the water.

As soon as Scott was submerged the fur seemed to slip right off of him, melting into his skin. Scott broke through the surface of the water and gasped for air, convulsing in shock of how quickly and sudden the shift had happened.

Stiles and Deaton each gripped one of Scott's arms and heaved him out of the basin, Deaton immediately covering Scott with a towel.

Scott looked absolutely deflated. Dark lines seemed to cut through his face just below his eyes, which were prominently than they were earlier. The gauze that had clung to his right hand slipped off, revealing mottled purple and black flesh under neath. Stiles gagged and flinched at the sight of it. Scott's eyes flickered around the room, as if looking for a place to flee. His eyes burned red in vulnerability and panic. Denton rested his hands on Scott's arms and looked him right in the eyes.

"Scott. It's okay. Fight the animal instinct inside of you and find your anchor,". Scott's eyes flickered back and forth. They rested on Stiles for a second and closed. He faced Deaton and opened his soft brown eyes. "Scott, whatever your anchor is you need to find it and latch onto it. It will keep you human and give you control over this," he paused, and said quietly, "No matter who it is,". Scott blushed at hearing this, his cheeks and ears vibrant red.

"You need to get some rest,". Deaton added as he wrapped a new gauze around Scott's hand. "It will help you with your control and aid in healing your hand,".

Scott nodded as Stiles patted his back and led him towards the door. "C'mon, I'll drive you home,".

"Alright Scotty, call me if you need anything, okay?" Stiles tapped on Scott's bedroom door, ready to leave.

"Thanks Stiles,".

Stiles nodded, and slipped out the door.

Scott collapsed on his bed after Stiles left, a gnawing emptiness growing inside him. H had spent the last few days with Stiles watching over him, taking care of him, and now he had no one. His mom wouldn't be home till late, he had to catch up on his missed schoolwork, and he still didn't have the shift under control. His body trembled. He rolled onto his side, and heaved a long, heavy sigh. His body jerked; Scott buried himself under the covers in an attempt to stop the shaking, in an attempt to reject the shift and stop it from happening. But it was too late. Now the blankets just felt like they were suffocating him.

He threw off the blankets and heaved himself onto his feet. His body spasmed and he nearly doubled over. His crossed arms dig into into his stomach as an attempt to numb the pain, but it gnawed at him, eating away his humanity. He dug his claws deep into his palms as his teeth elongated into gritted fangs.

*Dammit!* Instinctively he threw back his head and yelped; strangled cries turned to long, lonely howls as the transformation overcame his body, snapping and rearranging bones, molding flesh. Scott threw his hands onto his head, digging his now present claws into his skull. *Pain makes you human, pain makes you human. *He repeated in his head, trying to block out the shift. His eyes were wet with pain; tears rolled down his cheeks as he dug his claws down towards his ears. His hands dripped in blood as he crumpled into a ball on the floor, the shift taking control. Screams filled the air, leaving Scott to wonder in his panic whose they were. And someone was yelling. His vision distorted; he blinked and paws replaced his hands. *No no no no dammit!*

His spines crunched back and fur engulfed his body.

He laid, defeated, on the floor with his chest heaving rapidly, his head pounding


	9. Anchor

CHAPTER NINE

A voice sliced through his pain for a moment; Scott faced his head towards the source and heaved himself up, fangs bared. His vision danced back and forth, and he could barely make out the figure standing a few feet away from him. Scott swayed back and forth, nearly losing his balance.

"Scott, it's me, Stiles,"Stiles' hand was outstretched towards the large dark brown wolf. Scott inched forward, fur on end, baring his teeth. He he crept forward, cautiously sniffing the outstretched hand, and stopped. His eyes cleared with recognition and he leaped onto Stiles, knocking him over onto his bedroom floor. Scott blew into his ears happily and nuzzled him, momentarily forgetting his headache.

Stiles laughed. "Scotty," he smiled. His smile faded as he reached his hand out and felt something wet on his forehead and stared at the liquid coating his fingers - blood.

"Scott?" Stiles pushed Scott off gently and sat up, placing his hands on either side of Scott's face near his ears. He removed his hands and glanced down at the red liquid. Stiles felt up, along the gashes in Scott's head and winced.

"Holy shit Scott... what happened to you? Don't fight the change, okay? I can't stand it when you do stuff like this to yourself," Stiles exclaimed, his voice thick with concern. Scott lowered his head, breaking eye contact.

"hey, it's okay," Stiles petted his head, "...come here Scotty,". He extended his arms out in a hug. Scott looked up, and with a mixed expression on his face, and dodged Stiles, heading for the bathroom.

"Scott?" Stiles asked, confused. He got up and looked at the bathroom door to see Scott, fully human, emerge, a towel wrapped around his body and hair slicked back with blood.

"Stiles," Scott smiled warmly, his eyes shining and arms extended. Stiles' jaw dropped into an open smile as he rushed to envelope his brother in a big hug.

As they parted Stiles laughed, gesturing towards himself; "I was preparing myself for rejection!"

Scott laughed in reply as Stiles asked, "So, how'd you do it? Did you remember your anchor?"

Scott lifted his head up and gazed into Stiles' eyes as a small smile crept on Scott's lips. A glint of white fangs appeared for a second, or perhaps not at all. "I remembered you,". A small smile began to form on Stiles' lips and he whispered back, pulling Scott in just inches away from his lips, "...it's about time,".~

so sorry for the long delays! thank you all so much for your patience. hope you enjoy this final chapter~


End file.
